


the act of disappearing

by Mariposa04121996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa04121996/pseuds/Mariposa04121996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock desides he wants to leave London and wont leave with out john</p>
            </blockquote>





	the act of disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short its my first time writing hope you like it. comment if you have any ideas on how they can fake their deaths

“let's disappear" Sherlock says over morning tea as he reads the newspaper looking for a case. He sits across from John in their customary spots.

"Sher... Sherlock what do you mean?" stutters John as he chokes on a sip of tea, "lets disappear?"

"lets go off on to the country side and live a quite life for once." Sherlock says as he continues to read the newspaper in his hand, after a few moments of silence Sherlock throws the paper down on to the table "this is so boring there's nothing going on and no big cases, nothing to challenge me so time to leave."

"It'll only be worse in the countryside" John says bemusedly as he watches his friend as he sips his tea again.

"But I'll have you, won't I?" Sherlock says glaring in irritation at the newspaper, 'We could live in the countryside and I could occupy myself with research and experiments and solve the small country crimes that happen to occur. It could be interesting. I grow tired of the city."

"Sherlock, you couldn't live in the countryside for a month with out going mad out of boredom." John says looking in slight shock at Sherlock as spark goes off in his heart at the thought of running away with Sherlock. the thought off It just being the two of them against the world.

"Your right, on my own I wouldn't last a month by myself in the country. But I'm not doing this because i think it'll be fun. I want a life with you. However I have to say this city is bloody boring at the moment so I want to leave. I can't leave without you, I can't live if you aren't there. I love you too much." Sherlock says as he pouts at John from his seat. For the second time Sherlock catchs John by surprise. 

"What? What do you mean by you love me?" John says in shock staring at sherlock over his tea cup fabbergasted at what sherlock said, sherlock looks over at john in an exasperated manner at John. 

“I love you, as in I want a life with you. I want to try having a relationship.” Sherlock says 

“uh… wow um i don’t know what to say.” John says almost choking on his tea.

"Is that something you never expected, John?" Sherlock says with a pointed look at John over the table as he sips his tea again.

John cleared his throat and took a big gulp of tea, and avoided looking directly at sherlock by looking out the kitchen to the window. He swallowed hard and then he looks down at his tea then over to Sherlock.

“ yes, frankly, you don't seem like the type to fall in love with a former army doctor like me," John says looking back down in to his tea "but I'm bloody happy, it means that I'm not the only one who feels this way" he finishes and takes a big gulp of his cooling tea  
Sherlock stands and walks behind John an drapes his arms over Johns shoulders and laces his fingers together on top of Johns heart and sighs again 

"I can, what I don't get is how my brother could fall in love with the dullest man on earth, DI Greg Lestrade,..." Sherlock says but stops speaking as the door the flat opens up and Lestrade walks into the flat with Mycroft on his heels, "well, well speak of the devil's and they shall appear" Sherlock says as he slowly straightens.

"Sherlock, must we go trough this again" Mycroft says exasperated.

"hmmm, yes we must, it's amusing." Sherlock says "Why are you here? I told you both that I was on brake at the moment and wouldn't help with anything for a week or two probably a month."

"What do you mean you told them you wouldn't help for a month?" John says confused looking from Sherlock and Lestrade and back again as the two stare each other down.

"I didn't feel like working, so I stopped working, I've been doing small experiments here for the last five days." Sherlock answers with out looking away from Lestrade but still clearly answering Johns question.

"Wow, and why was that?" John asks

"So I could spend more time with you." Sherlock answers John again as Lestrade starts to squirm under the consulting detectives stare.

"okay that's enough, Sherlock, stop staring the detective down its not nice." John chides as he stands to put the cups in the sink, Sherlock brakes away from the staring contest after Lestrade admits defeat an looks down at his feet. Sherlock turns to stare at John.

John turns and returns a pointed stare, Sherlock looks away quickly turning to Mycroft

"So what are you doing here today." Sherlock asks

'So now your ready to talk to me." Mycroft says exasperated Sherlock stares at him for a moment before the exasperated British official gives up " Fine, I'm retiring and leaving my job to Anthea, my assistant. I'll become the ambassador to were ever I want to go, do you want to join me?" Mycroft finishes primly


End file.
